


Care Package From Home

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam receives a care package from home but Kurt gets the surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Your mother’s neighbor’s great-aunt sent you cigarettes?” Kurt made a face at the box in Adam’s hand. “You don’t smoke.”

“It’s for my new role.” Adam opened the box and extracted one of the cigarettes with a false-casual manner, then frowned. He huffed out a breath in irritation and returned it to the box before repeating the gesture several times. It didn’t have the air of a well practiced habit but he was improving.

“My suave gentleman,” Kurt purred, stealing the cigarette and giving Adam a kiss. Intending to return the cigarette to the box, Kurt paused before leaning in to examine the contents. The front row contained real cigarettes but the line in the back were hollow. And green.

“My mother’s neighbor’s great-aunt likes me,” Adam said, slipping one of the tightly rolled bills from the box and lifting it up as if he were going to smoke it.

“Apparently,” Kurt teased back, catching sight of the denomination. They were American dollars, not pounds or euros, and if they were all the same, the box held a tidy sum of money. “She likes you quite a lot.”

“I don’t actually know her that well,” Adam confessed, “but I did sing for her once when I was nine, and I helped her plant hollyhocks a few summers.” Adam carefully put the rolled money back into the box and set it down before taking Kurt’s hand. “One time I gave her cookies and she said they were very good.” Adam lifted Kurt’s hand, leaning down to kiss it with a flourish.

“Your cookies could bring about world peace,” Kurt solemnly replied darting in to kiss the top of Adam’s head. “Charmer of neighbor’s relatives.”

“It wasn’t entirely my doing,” Adam confessed. “My mother and her neighbor enjoy conspiring. Dame Maggie assures me they’re her best source of celebrity gossip.”

“Dame Maggie?” Kurt’s nose scrunched a bit as he connected some of the things Adam had mentioned about his mother’s neighbor’s great-aunt. The conclusion sent his pulse racing but he did his best to remain calm. It couldn’t possibly be…

“Yes, that Dame Maggie,” Adam assured Kurt, guiding to him to the sofa before the shock could set in. “I told you there was a reason I couldn’t miss any episodes of Downton Abbey.”

“Santana can’t miss an episode either, but it’s not because she made cookies for– I can’t believe you made her cookies–” Kurt’s eyes had gone impossibly wide and he looked like he was seconds away from hyperventilating.

Adam swooped in and hoisted Kurt into his lap, wrapping him up tight and holding on while he calmed. When Kurt steadied, Adam kissed him tenderly, lips curving with amusement as Kurt returned the kiss and intensified it.

They were happily distracted for a while so it wasn’t until they were freshly showered and dancing around each other while making omelets in the tiny kitchen that Kurt returned to their earlier conversation.

“You said that we’d be staying with your mother this summer?” Kurt’s attempt at coy was completely ruined by his wide smile but Adam played along.

“Two weeks with an option for a third depending on our finances. It means we’d have to trim our site-seeing list but we’d save on hotels and food.” Adam leaned in and dropped another handful of shredded cheese into the pan. “Before you ask, I have no idea if any of mother’s neighbor’s relatives will be around but I did promise mother I’d help with a bit of gardening.” He snuck a slice of mushroom, waving it in front of Kurt. “Have you ever tended a flower bed?”

“No,” Kurt confessed, plating their dinner before picking up up Adam’s cigarettes. He tapped one from the box and leaned back with a flirty smile before he smoothly mimed inhaling. Pretending to blow out a stream of smoke, he drawled, "but I’ve got three months to learn.“


	2. Chapter 2

They were binge-watching James Bond when Adam confessed.

“Kurt…” Adam picked up the cigarette box but didn’t open it. “Remember when I told you about these?” He had Kurt’s full attention but there was only curiosity, not judgment when Adam admitted that he might have left out a few details.

“So Dame Maggie didn’t send you fun money?” The gleam in Kurt’s eyes made Adam nervous but he nodded bravely.

“There was a note with the box.” Adam handed the slip of paper to Kurt and fought to suppress his smile as Kurt studied it, or more precisely the handwriting, with awe. It was a full minute before the meaning of the short note sunk in.

“Oh, really?” The hand holding the note dropped and Kurt’s open-mouthed shock transformed into a sly smile. Adam quailed, waving his hands as he tried to lessen the potential hazards of Kurt on a mission.

“It was a joke,” Adam insisted, practically tripping over his words. “Something we talked about once while working in the garden, me all covered in dirt.”

“As delightful as that mental image is, this...” Kurt waved the note, “is even better.” He gestured at the screen where James Bond was facing down death without a speck of dirt on his suit.

“Even with what Dame Maggie sent, I can’t afford Saville Row.” Adam paled at the thought of what a bespoke suit would cost. He was living on a starving student-artist budget and perfectly content with his thrift shop wardrobe. “It was very generous of her to want me to have a good suit for interviews and auditions, but it’ll have to be off the rack and on sale.”

“Adam,” Kurt actually tsked before leaning back and waving a hand lazily to encompass his outfit, “do I look like I buy off the rack sale items?”

“No,” Adam admitted before finally voicing the question every Apple wanted answered. “I have wondered…”

“Of course you have.” Kurt’s tiny, secretive smile rivaled the Mona Lisa’s even as he leaned over and took Adam’s hand. “I’ve told you I shop at thrift shops and you’ve seen me sewing.”

“I have, but you always look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine.”

“I have a little talent and lot of practice.” Kurt leaned in close, his lips so close to Adam’s ear that Adam shivered. “Trust me?”

“Always,” Adam breathed before pulling back a bit and floundering. “It’s just…” He gestured at the screen. “I can’t pull that off, that posh–” He broke off as Kurt pushed him back and straddled his lap, diving in for a series of kisses that left Adam weak-limbed and panting.

“What was that?” Kurt growled when he’d pulled back just enough for Adam to breathe. When Adam didn’t answer immediately, Kurt pressed his hips forward for just a moment, making Adam moan.

“My gorgeous–” Kurt dove in for another lingering kiss on the lips eventually pulling back long enough to say: 

“handsome–” before taking Adam’s right earlobe between his teeth, nipping and tugging. Adam’s hand’s worked frantically at Kurt’s waistband, pulling at cloth until he could touch skin just as Kurt moved back again, purring:

“elegant–” and going for that sensitive spot on Adam’s neck that made him so delightfully pliable. Adam collapsed back against the sofa, taking Kurt with him, who lifted his head just long enough to insist:

“gentleman” before becoming far too busy with fingers and lips and flexible limbs to bother with words.

Afterwards, completely wrecked, they collapsed on sofa. A moment later, Adam began to laugh.

“Hmm?” Kurt grumbled, lifting his head just enough to frown in confusion. Adam shifted him gently and pointed at the frozen image of the impeccable James Bond, staring out at them with a frown.

“Ignore him,” Kurt insisted, reaching over and turning off the television. “He may have an expensive wardrobe, but 007 is nowhere near your perfect ten.”

::end::


End file.
